The Final Battle
by AlienGhostWizard14
Summary: It's the end of freshman year for Randy. But at the last week of school, he's told that The Sorcerer is about to return, and he must save the day with Howard and Theresa. And what do they have to do with anything anyway? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**First RC9GN fanfic people, hope you like it. By the way, it is the end of the freshman year, so he has learned some more moves like the Hydro Hand and Cosmic Sprint(1). Enjoy.**

**Randy's POV**

"So…Honkin'…Bruce", I hear Howard say as we stand in front of Norrisville High. Usually it's the same thing every day. Wake up, go to school, classes, monsters, robots, demons, Nomicon, and end it with video games. But not this week. No, because it was the last week of school.

Now back to the school, I got to say, P-Slim-E can make it look like the cheese. There was a huge carnival outside and inside the school, complete with food, games, arts and crafts, and rides, like a Ferris Wheel, roller coaster, and more! And, in the center of the mess, was a gigantic bonfire, like the one during Spirit Week.

"I never knew the school took graduation so seriously" I said while walking past tents with Howard.

"Probably just a way to say, 'Hooray, no more kids until September!'" Howard said, causing us to laugh.

As we start to stop, the first bell rings, meaning it's time for science with Mrs. Driscoll. Fun Fact: wherever you stood at that exact moment you could hear every groan from the entire student body. As we're all walking, a feel a vibrating in my jacket. Looking down, I say that the Nomicon has called.

Turning to Howard, I say, "Bromeo, I need you to make an excuse why I'll be late to science."

"On it. And again, still not cool with Bromeo(1)." He says. When I'm sure to coast is clear, and jump into the bushes and let my soul get sucked into the Nomicon.

**Theresa's POV**

I was just about to get on the roller coaster when the bell rung. You could hear every disappointed person groan, shuffling their feet to class. As I turn around, I see Randy…and Howard. I try to keep it kind of a secret, but I have always had a huge crush on Randy, ever since the 7th grade.

**Flashback (No POV)**

_Young Theresa is walking to math class at Norrisville Jr. High. She had always been kind of an outcast, having only a handful of friends. While walking to class, she sees a foot pop out of nowhere a second to late, and trips making all her things scatter across the floor. She looks up to see the school bully, Butch Watowski, and his gang laughing at her._

_Young Theresa starts to cry, while the whole school starts to laugh. Just when she thinks she's going to die of embarrassment, she hears a voice. "Stop messing with her." She looks behind the bullies to see Young Randy, looking mad. _

"_Don't get involved in this wimp, unless you want to have your face to be splattered on the sidewalk" Butch said. Not giving up that easily, Young Randy runs forward, looking like he's going to punch Butch. Instead, Butch reels back and knocks Young Randy out cold. Before he could do anymore damage, the principal came and took Butch and his goons away. Young Theresa runs over to Young Randy and whispers, "Thank you."_

**Present (Theresa's POV)**

I remember Butch and his friends got held back, having to repeat the grade, and Randy got a broken nose and a concussion. Ever since then, I have had a crush on him, and along the years, I learned we have a lot in common.

I'm about to go and run to hang out with them, being we have to the first period, I see a faint red glow coming from Randy. I hide behind a tent, and watch as Howard walks off and Randy jumps in the bushes.

Once the coast is clear, I run over to the bushes and see a horrifying sight. Randy is sprawled across the ground, with a weird book on his face, but I can ask about that later. Hopefully.

I start to shake him. "Randy. Randy! RANDY!" As I'm shaking him, the book falls off, and I feel my face grow pale. His eyes are cold and lifeless, with some drool coming from the corner of his mouth. I drop him abruptly, and back away. "Is he…dead?"

**Randy's POV**

I fall down into the forest in the Nomicon. "Okay Nomicon, what the cheese. I need to get to class, because I do want to pass." Suddenly dark clouds cover the paper sky, and the ground underneath me starts to crack. When it finally cracks, instead of falling, and start to rise up in the air. When I look down, I turn white. The Sorcerer is rising out of the Earth, and is laughing like a mad man. When it starts, words float in front of me. 'It is time for the Sorcerer's return.' It take me a few seconds, and the I lose my cheese. "THE SORERER! THE GUY WHO TURNS PEOPLE INTO TH STANKY BEASTS IS RETURNING!" I yell, panting so hard, I think I am going to pass out. Then, before I can continue my rant, more words float by. 'In the beginning, there were nine. But, The Sorcerer killed all but one, The First Ninja. I defeat The Sorcerer for good, you will need allies.' As I finish reading, two figures appear in front of me. One is a big male with orange hair. 'Howard' I thought. I turned my head, and what I saw shocked me. It was a pretty, thin girl with purple hair. "THERESA! What the juice, Nomicon!? Why is my crush a part of The Sorcerer's return!?" Instead of a straight forward answer, more words floated in front of me. Shocker. 'Every piece is an important part of the puzzle.' Before I could ask another question, I was thrown out of the Nomicon.

My eyes jerked open to see a crying Theresa looming over me. What the juice?! Did she see the Nomicon? How long was I out? Only one way to find out. "Theresa?" I asked.

Suddenly she stopped crying and smiled wide, and tackled me in a hug. Ah.. she smells like rainbows. Before I could fully enjoy her embrace, she pushed me back and slapped me in my face. "OWW!"

"What the juice, Rand! I thought you were dead! What happened?! And what's with that book?!" Theresa screamed. Ilooked down, and freaked out. She saw the Nomicon. SHE SAW THE NOMICON! What am I supposed to do. Before I could come up with a suitable lie, I hear a scream in the distance, followed by Slimovitz's car to be thrown over the school. I can hear, "MY CAR!"

"I guess it's Ninja-O.." I say getting up to change, but was stopped by Theresa blocking my way. "UH, Theresa, I kinda need to go..somewhere."

"Not before you tell me what happened. And trust me; I'll know if you're lying." She said.

Juice, what to do, what to do. She knows me, she'll know if I'm lying. Before I thought of a believable lie, a thought popped into my head. She is a part of the battle. And on my side. And if she's on my side…

"Fine, I'll tell you Theresa, but you can never tell anyone, understand?"

"I swear on all that is cheese I will never tell a soul whatever it is you're going to tell me," she says, while doing the boy scout hand pledgy thingy.

I sigh, and take out the mask. She gasps as I put it on. "I'm the Ninja." She stares wide eyed for a few seconds, then falls down, out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I have got some reviews saying I ripped off other authors. I would like to say I didn't, and if anything it was a coincidence. Furthermore, Howard and Theresa are not ninjas in the story, they're just important to The Sorcerer's return. Sorry if my wording got people confused. So, enjoy.**

**Previously (No POV)**

"_I'm the Ninja." She stares wide eyed for a few seconds, then falls down, out cold._

**Howard's POV**

Geez Cunningham, how long does it take to do a Nomicon? I'm starting to lose ideas on excuses. "I'll ask you one more time Mr. Weinerman. Where is Mr. Cunningham? And if you say another thing about robotic apes, you will be sent to the principal's office." Dang it. I can't afford another detention, or it could mean summer school. Think Weineman. Think.

"Uh, he's..uh..in the…uh..BATHROOM! He's in the bathroom." I say, finally getting a decent excuse.

"Hmm," Driscoll says, clearly not buying it, as she begins to operate her 'husband'. "'That's it Mr. Weinerman. To the principal's office.'"

I stare shocked, looking straight at her. "WHAT! No, no, you can't do this to me. Not now. If I get another detention, I'll have to go to summer school! I'll give you my lunch money!" I pleaded, getting on my knees and pulling out a dollar.

"'Sorry, but it's too late.'" Jerry says. Now I'm mad. Really mad. I cover for Randy and what do I get. Summer School. As I am about to leave, I see something coming out of the vents. Aw cheese. It's stank. And it's coming straight towards me!"

**Theresa's POV**

This isn't happening. It can't be real. Randy Cunningham is THE NINJA! It's impossible. I mean, The Ninja has been around for centuries. Randy's only 15. Before I could think any more about this, I feel like I'm being shaken. I open my eyes to see The Ninja, I mean Randy, shaking me and saying my name. "Theresa. Wakey, wakey."

I stand straight up, shocked. "You're The Ninja. YOU'RE THE HONKIN" NINJA! How is this even possible!?" I yell, starting to hyperventilate.

"Look, I know you probably have about a million questions right now, but first, I need to destank a monster. SMOKE BOMB!" And before I could say another word, he was gone.

**Randy's POV**

Huh, she toke this a lot better than I thought she would. As I make my way to the front of the school, I stop, frozen. The monster had to be at least 20 feet tall, with pale brown skin and soulless, black eyes. He had 6 sharp teeth, 3 on the top and 3 on the bottom. His fingers and toes and long, sharp nails. His entire body was covered in what looked like, warts? Strange. But not as strange as this. He had on a ripped pale blue collared shirt on top of a blue t-shirt with an octopus on it. He also had ripped, green shorts. On his head were strands of orange hair.

"HOWARD!" I yell, getting his attention. He roars, causing drool to fly out of his mouth. Howard runs towards me, and reels back to punch me. Thinking fast, I do a flip, yelling, "NINJA FLIP!", and land on top of his arm. I start running to the top of his head.

Think Randy, come on, what does he have that's stanked. Answering my question, doodle arrows point to his pocket, which has his.. LUNCH MONEY! Of course, he must have bribed the teacher into not sending him to the principal's office covering for me, like in first grade where I wet myself and Howard made up the alibis, which got him a time-out. Going to have to apologize after this.

Jumping off his shoulder, which I got to while thinking, I fall towards the pocket. While falling, I throw my scarf to the top of the school, getting a hook on a pipe. Swinging to the ground, I get my sword and slice the dollar, yelling "NINJA SLICE!" When I reach the ground, I see Howard turn back to normal. Seeing my work is done, I yell "SMOKE BOMB!" and disappear.

**Hoped you liked it. I will post a picture of stanked Howard on DeviantArt once a set-up my account. Have a great weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy's POV**

Dang, this is gonna be hard. After fighting stanked Howard, I knew I had to go to confront Theresa about this being The Ninja, but I didn't expect her to be this mad about it. Man, she sure does look scary when she's mad, but also kinda pretty. With her red, hot face, and wide eyes. Beautiful, soulful eyes. Stop it Cunningham. Not the time. "Well, I'm waiting." She said, nearly close to yelling.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is gonna be.

"Everything. Now. You have 1 minute." She said.

I'm surprised. Not that she wants to know everything, just that she wants to know it all in such a short time. "Well, it's kinda a long story. And we do need to get to class…"

"58 seconds."

"At the beginning of the year, I found The Ninja Mask in my room with a book called The Nomicon, which gives all Ninjas the advice for their 4 years of ninja-tude. After 4 years, Ninjas get mind wiped and The Ninja stuff gets passed to the next freshman. Underneath the school is a Sorcerer who sends the stank to turn the students into monsters. Also, Mcfist along with his number 2 Viceroy send the robots. There are cool things that you can do in the suit that you can't do without it. Only Howard knows I'm The Ninja besides you and S. Ward Smith, who is actually The Ninja Sword Smith. Other villains include a wizard named Catfish Booray who controls animals with magic dust, a fire bird demon called the Tengu in the school which The Ninja suit was made out of, The Sorceress, The Sorcerer's girlfriend, an evil robot called The Disciplinarian who lived on Detention Island, and the former Ninja of 1985 called Mac Antfee. Don't worry about the last four because they are either mind-wiped, trapped in the Shadow Realm or in a stone, or destroyed. The reason I told you is because The Sorcerer is about to return and the prophecy has something to do with you, me, and Howard. I also stole a pair of McHuggers and rode in a limo with Pitch Kickem. TIME!" I finish, totally out of breath.

I look at her and she looks shocked. "Wow! Wait, did you say…"

"BRRIIINNNGG!" Juice. We missed all of first period now. "This isn't over." Theresa said, before going inside. Good. Now I got to go find Howard.

**Howard's POV**

Stupid Cunningham. Stupid stank. Stupid everything. When I went to talk to Slimovitz, I was lucky that he said that I will be left off with a warning. Probably because I was such a BRUCE stanked monster. But, one more 'shenanigan' like that and hello summer school. Sure, I'm glad that I got off easy, but I'm still really mad at Cunningham. Oh, speak of The Ninja. "Howard, I am so sorry. But, I…"

"Save it, Cunningham. There is nothing that you could say to EVER get you off…"

"Theresa saw me go Nomicon. " Cunningham said, cutting me off.

"You are excused." I say, before freaking out. "THERESA SAW YOU GO NOMICON! Oh cheese, oh cheese! How did this happen!? Did you tell her you're you-know-who?!" What am I saying? Cunningham probably made up a bruce lie, and everything is normal.

"Yes, I did." Well so much for that idea.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!" I scream, starting to panic.

"I told her because of the prophecy." Prophecy, what prophecy?

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" Boy, is this getting mystical.

"The one about The Sorcerer's return."

"Oh well that's not that..WHAT?! THE SORCERER'S RETURN! WE ARE SHOOBED!?" I yell.

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Cunningham yells. I calm down enough to listen. So he tells me about how The Sorcerer is returning, and that me, Cunningham, and Theresa have some major significance to it.

"Wow, that is the CHEESE! But why us." Before Randy could say anything else, the second period bell rung, which for us is P.E.

"I don't know. But, I have a feeling we are soon gonna find out." Cunningham says while we make our way to the gym.

**Hey-o. Hope you liked the chapter. Before you go, review. Also, can anyone guess the reference I made in this chapter. Send me it in the reviews. Until next time, SMOKE BOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Randy's POV**

Uh. The perfect meal for the worst day ever. First, I reveal my secret to my crush, which has caused her to become freaked out, which I hate to see. Then, my best friend gets in trouble for my responsibilities. He says he not mad, but I've known Howard long to know when he is. Then, it was dodge ball day in gym, and I can still feel my shoulder bruise. Now, for lunch today its tacos. TACOS! I thought they got rid of this 8 months ago. I guess it's to celebrate the spirit of summer or something stupid like that. As me and Howard sit down, I pass him my tray. He'll eat anything, even if it's made of squashed squirrel.

As I look over, I'm shocked to see him push it away. Dang, he's madder than I thought. "Dude, I've said sorry like 500 times today. Can you just let it go?" I ask.

"Dude, I said its fine. I'm just a little juiced off. But who wouldn't be. I mean, I defend my best friend and almost get summer school." Howard says, slowly getting louder. I sigh. I can't think of a single thing that could make this up. Then, like if my prayers were answered.

"_Students, quick reminder. Friday is the student concert for the carnival. So sign up and allow your voice to be heard through town. But hurry, there is only one space left."_ THAT"S IT! Thank you Slimovtz, for once you proved yourself to be useful.

"That's it!" I yell to Howard.

Surprised, he looked back at me. "What's it?" he asked.

"What's it is that 30 Seconds To Math is going to play the school carnival."

Going into thinking mode, Howard rubs his chin, then speaks. "Let's go." Knowing what he meant, we bolt up and sprint towards the principal's office. In all my life, I don't think I've seen Howard run that fast. Not even on gravy fries day. We make a right turn down the hallway and see the principal's office in sight. All we need now is to open the door and.. POW! I fall back on the ground with something on top of me. I open my eyes to see a red-faced Theresa looking down at me, giggling nervously. I quickly scan the area, and see Howard entering the office. Good, he can sign us up, and I can talk to Theresa.

"H-Hey R-Randy." She says nervously, getting up.

"Hey Theresa, what are doing here?"

"I was walking back from the carnival. Remembered I had to return this library book." She said, holding up The McHunger Games. Oh. I'm about to say something, but she beats me to it. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry. I've been kinda scared to talk to you because of, you know. But, now seems like the perfect time."

Interested, I speak. "Okay, ask away."

She takes a deep breath, then starts talking. "Okay, I need to know; you said McFist was evil. You were kidding, right?"

"No, he is evil. He works for The Sorcerer. I have no idea what he's getting out of it, but he's the one sending all the robots." I answer. She looks like she is about to cry, so I reach out and give her a hug. She needs to calm down or else bad things will happen.

**Sorcerer's POV**

"Hmm, smells of broken trust. Well my little friend, time to spread chaos." I say to Minion, while throwing some of my stank into the air, laughing evilly.

**Theresa's POV**

I can't believe it. The man all of us have idolized for years is trying to destroy the man that has protected us, who turns out at the moment is Randy, my love. It made me mad. Really mad. I look up and through my blurred vision I'm pretty sure I see green mist coming out of the vents. Oh cheese.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY! I have been swamped with homework. But, its out of the way so, enjoy.**

**Randy's POV**

Oh my cheese. Oh my cheese. Stank. Not now. Shoo, go away. "Theresa, you need to calm down." I say, trying to get the stank away. Too late. The mist goes into her nose, and she opens her now yellow eyes. Before I can get out of her grasp, I rise off the ground, and look face-to-face the now stanked Theresa. She roars, and is about to throw me into the lockers. So, I do what any sane person would do. Crawl out of my hoodie and drop 8 feet to a hard tile floor. Ouch.

**Howard's POV**

Where is Cunningham now? I just signed us up for the concert, and now I want to go back to lunch. _RROOOOAAARRRR!_ Oh cheese. Not now. I'm hungry. I run out of the office and see Cunningham on the ground, without his hoodie. "OW" I hear him yell to the monster, Theresa? I can never remember this kind of thing.  
"Put down the jacket, Theresa." Cool, I was right. I look at Resa, and instead of giving the hoodie back, throws it to a wall. Me and Cunningham run over and see a huge claw mark on the back of it. Oh cheese. Not good. This is not good. That hoodie is the last thing Mr. Cunningham gave Randy before his death, and he cherished it more than anything.

**Flashback (No POV)**

_Young Randy is playing Grave Punchers III with Young Howard, when Mr. Cunningham walks in. He has purple hair, held back in a ponytail, and a purple goatee. He's wearing a business suit, and is holding a briefcase._

"_Hey Randy. How's the game coming along?" Mr. Cunningham asks. Young Randy looks up and shrugs. Mr. Cunningham frowns, then smiles again, pulling something out from the hall. "Hey kiddo, I want to give you something. It was my favorite hoodie when I was in high school, and seeing as you will be starting in a year, I wanted you to have it." Mr. Cunningham gives Young Randy the hoodie, and Young Randy smiles._

"_Thanks dad. Have a great day at work."_

"_Will do."_

**Three Hours Later…**

_Young Randy and Young Howard come downstairs from Randy's room. They look over to see Mrs. Cunningham crying on the couch. She has long purple hair, is wearing a blue dress with a white vest, and has running makeup._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Young Randy asked._

"_Randy, there's been an accident. An oil tanker hit a car this morning on Highway 334. On impact, the tanker exploded, killing both drivers instantly." Young Randy nodded, not like where this was going. "Randy, your father was the other driver" When the last words were spoken, Young Randy dropped to his knees and cried his eyes out, while Young Howard watched wide-eyed._

**Present (Howard's POV)**

So again, this was bad. I look at Randy and he looks as if he was about to fall apart. I feel bad for Cunningham, but snapped out of it when I hear the student body screaming.

"Cunningham, I know you're heartbroken at the moment, but you need to unstank Theresa, like, NOW!"

He looks at me as if he is going to argue, but he just nods sadly and puts on the mask.

"Smokebomb" he said sadly before disappearing.

**Randy's POV**

My hoodie. My last connection to my dad. Ripped. It might be able to be fixed, but probably not. I'm not mad at Theresa at all, it's not her fault. It's The Sorcerer's and McFist's. If they would just go away, the world would be a lot better place. My sadness now turning to anger, I appear in the commons, where Theresa is in the middle by The Eye of Eternity. What is stanked? What is stanked? Then, as an answer to my prayer's for the second time that day, The McHunger Games becomes surrounded by doodle arrows. I pull out my sword. And get in fighting stance. I hear cheering around me, but I tune them out.

"NINJA SPRINT!" I yell, running towards my stanked crush. She roars and swings at me, but I jump and kick her in the chest. She falls on top of the fish mural, and the book slides away from her. Taking the opportunity, I use my sword and slice it up, returning her to normal.

Feeling a mixture of triumph, sadness and anger, I yell "SMOKEBOMB!" and disappear.

**No POV**

Unbeknownst to Randy, Theresa, or even The Sorcerer, when Theresa landed on The Eye of Eternity, it sent a crack down the middle. Though faint, you could hear a bird call and then an eye in the stone.

**Again, sorry for lateness. But, different topic. For the song, do you think I should make an extended version of the theme song, or an original. I'm leaning towards the former. In the reviews, say Randy fo theme song and Sorcerer for original song. Until next time, SMOKEBOMB!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey people of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja FanFiction. It's me, AlienGhostWizard14. I am writing this author's note for one reason. I am not going to continue writing The Final Battle. I am sorry for this inconvenience, and how some of you probably will hate me, but I have lost my passion for the story. Please don't be too mad, but I have just lost the fire in my heart. I'm sorry that I disappointed you. Though, please continue to read my other stories.

One more thing, this is all a prank. I am still going to write this story still, for I love writing this fanfiction. But, the real reason for this update is a warning. Until I get 10 votes for my song idea, I will not write another chapter. One vote per person. Randy is the extended theme song idea, which means I will write different verses, but the chorus will be the theme song. Sorcerer is an original song idea, where I write everything.

Okay, I hope you liked the prank. If I angered you, PM me about it and I will write a one-shot in your honor. You tell me what it is about, and I will write it before the end of the year. SMOKEBOMB!


	7. Chapter 6

**Theresa's POV**

Ow. What happened? Last thing I remember is crying in Randy's arms, then that green mist started to come at me. OH JUICE, RANDY! I hope he's okay. I know he's the ninja, but from what he told me, without that mask he could get seriously hurt. I better go check on him.

**Tengu's POV**

_CAW-CAW! _After months of imprisonment, my chance for freedom is just in my wing's reach. That crack in this wretched prison could be my one chance to be free and take revenge on that brat who re-sealed me in here. All I need now is a vessel worthy on my soul. If only that girl stayed behind long enough for me to slip through the crack. Then, I could finally free The Sorcerer, the most powerful being in this world or another. Then, humanity shall finally bow down to me. _STOMP!_ Perfect, someone is coming this way.

**Debby's POV**

Dang, I thought that with school ending Friday, all those robot and monster attacks would finally stop. Oh well, a girl can dream. So, with that it is time to go to Mr. Bannister's class. All I have to do is pass through the common's area. _CAW-CAW!_ What was that? It sounds like a bird, but something is off about it. It sounds like it from right under my feet, but only thing there is that fish mural with the stone. Huh, has that always had a crack. Before I even have a second to wonder, a smoke comes out. I'm positive that's new. The smoke is now becoming bird like, and also coming towards me. All of the fibers in my being say to run, but it's like I'm stuck in my place. Too late. The smoke enters my nose, causing me to shiver, and then nothing. Strange, I guess it was just my imagination. _BRING!_ Oh man, I got to get back to class.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am sick today and this is the best I could think about. By the way, this is the last chapter to vote for the poll. I'll try to post the next chapter on Monday, which is also my birthday. Until next time, SMOEBOMB!**


	8. Hiatus Note

**Hey FanFiction readers, I am sorry to say this but I am taking a temporary hiatus to work on some of my other stories. It might take 2-3 month, possibly more. I love the story, but I won't have other times for my other stories with this story continuing without a break. I am sorry for the inconvenience. But, if your fans of Calvin and Hobbes, Slugterra, or Danny Phantom, check out my other stories, which should all have the first chapter posted by next Friday. Until summer vacation, SMOKEBOMB!**


End file.
